17/111
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 111-وَقُلِ الْحَمْدُ لِلّهِ الَّذِي لَمْ يَتَّخِذْ وَلَدًا وَلَم يَكُن لَّهُ شَرِيكٌ فِي الْمُلْكِ وَلَمْ يَكُن لَّهُ وَلِيٌّ مِّنَ الذُّلَّ وَكَبِّرْهُ تَكْبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 111-Ve kulil hamdu lillâhillezî lem yettehız veleden ve lem yekun lehu şerîkun fîl mulki ve lem yekun lehu veliyyun minez zulli ve kebbirhu tekbîrâ(tekbîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kulil hamdu : ve hamd ile de * 2. lillâhillezî (li allâhi ellezî) : Allah'a ki o * 3. lem yettehız : edinmedi, edinmez * 4. veleden : bir çocuk * 5. ve lem yekun : ve olmamıştır, olmaz * 6. lehu : onun * 7. şerîkun : bir ortak * 8. fî el mulki : mülkte * 9. ve lem yekun : ve olmamıştır, olmaz * 10. lehu : onun * 11. veliyyun : dost, yardımcı * 12. min ez zulli : zilletten * 13. ve kebbir-hu : ve onu tekbir et, onu büyült, yücelt * 14. tekbîren : tekbir ile, (onun) büyüklüğünü ifade ederek, üstün kılarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 111-Ve de ki: Hamd Allah'a ki oğul edinmemiştir kendisine ve saltanatta, tasarrufta ortağı yoktur ve âciz olmadığından yardımcıya da ihtiyâcı yoktur ve pek büyük bil, onu, büyüklüğünü de bildir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 111-Ve de ki: "Övgü (hamd), çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan ve düşkünlükten dolayı yardımcıya da (ihtiyacı) bulunmayan Allah'adır." Ve O'nu tekbir edebildikçe tekbir et. Ahmet Varol Meali * 111-"Çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan, düşkünlük sebebiyle dosta (ihtiyacı) bulunmayan Allah'a hamdolsun" de ve O'nu yücelttikçe yücelt. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 111-De ki: 'Hamd, çocuk edinmemiş olan, hükümranlığında ortağı bulunmayan, düşkün olmayıp yardımcıya da ihtiyaç göstermeyen Allah'a mahsustur.' O'nu gereği gibi büyükle. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 111-“Hamd, çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan, zillet ve âcizliğin gerektirdiği bir yardımcıya ihtiyacı bulunmayan Allah’a mahsustur” de ve O’nu tekbir ile yücelt. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 111-«Çocuk edinmeyen, hakimiyette ortağı bulunmayan, âcizlikten ötürü bir dosta da ihtiyacı olmayan Allah'a hamd olsun» de ve tekbir getirerek O'nun şanını yücelt! Edip Yüksel Meali * 111-Ve de ki: 'Övgü, ALLAH'adır. O çocuk edinmemiştir, yönetimde ortağı ve zayıflıktan ötürü de bir yardımcısı yoktur.' O'nu alabildiğine Yücelt. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 111-Ve şöyle de: «Hamd o Allah'a ki, hiçbir çocuk edinmedi; O'na mülkte bir ortak da olmadı; O'na aczi yüzünden bir yardımcı da olmadı.» O'nu tekbir ile büyükle de büyükle! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 111-Ve şöyle de; hamd o Allah ki hiç bir veled edinmedi, ona milkte bir şerik de olmadı, ona zülden bir veliy de olmadı, onu tekbir ile büyükle de büyükle Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 111-Ve de ki: «Hamd o Allah Teâlâ'ya mahsustur ki, bir veled ittihaz edinmedi ve O'nun için mülkte bir ortak da yoktur O'nun için mezelletten nâşi bir hamiye (ihtiyaç) da yoktur ve O'na kemal-i tazîm ile tazîmde bulun. Muhammed Esed * 111-Ve de ki: "Bütün övgüler, döl edinmeyen, egemenliğinde ortağı bulunmayan, güçsüzlükten, düşkünlükten ötürü herhangi bir yardıma, yardımcıya gereksinme duymayan Allah'a yakışır". İşte, O'nu (hep böyle) yücelterek an. Suat Yıldırım * 111-Her türlü hamd O Allah’a mahsustur ki, asla evlad edinmemiştir. "Hakimiyetinde hiç bir ortağı yoktur. Acze düşüp de bir desteğe muhtaç olmamıştır." de ve tekbir getirerek O’nun büyüklüğünü ilan et! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 111-"Çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan, acze düşüp de yardımcıya ihtiyacı bulunmayan Allah'a hamdolsun!" de ve O'nu gereği gibi tekbir et (saygı ve tekbir ile an). Şaban Piriş Meali * 111-De ki: -Hamd, çocuk edinmeyen, hakimiyetinde ortağı olmayan, düşkün olmayıp, bir yardımcıya da ihtiyacı bulunmayan Allah’a mahsustur.” Öyleyse O’nun büyüklüğünü “Allahu Ekber” diyerek dile getir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 111-'Evlât edinmeyen, egemenliğinde ortağı bulunmayan, bir yardımcıya da ihtiyacı olmayan Allah'a hamd olsun' de ve tekbir getirerek Onun büyüklüğünü ilân et. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 111-Şöyle de: "Hamt, o Allah'a özgüdür ki, çocuk edinmemiştir; mülk ve yönetiminde ortağı yoktur; âcizlik yüzünden dost edinmemiştir." Ve tekbir edip yücelt O'nu! Yusuf Ali (English) * 111- Say: "Praise be to Allah, who begets no son, and has no partner in (His) dominion: Nor (needs) He any to protect Him from humiliation:(2324) yea, magnify Him for His greatness and glory!" M. Pickthall (English) * 111- And say: Praise be to Allah, Who hath not taken unto Himself a son, and Who hath no partner in the Sovereignty, nor hath He any protecting friend through dependence. And magnify Him with all magnificence. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 111-Ve de ki Hamd, Allah'a, her türlü yüceltme ile şükür, Allah'a. O Allah ki çocuk edinmedi. Doğurmaktan uzak olduğu gibi evlatlık da edinmedi. Bundan dolayı çocuk edindi diyenler onun şanını bilmediler. Yalan söylediler. Mülkte O'nun ortağı yok. İki veya üç (Allah) diyenler, başkalarını karıştıranlar iftira ettiler. O'nun acizlikten ötürü bir dosta da ihtiyacı yoktur. Yani acizliğinden meydana gelen, zilletten korunmak, izzet (yücelik) bulmak için yardım etmesine muhtaç olunan dosttan, sevgili ve yardımcıdan ve ittifak eden kimseden de uzak ve beridir. Üstünlük ve rahmetiyle sevdiği, velilik verdiği, Allah'ın dostları denebilecek dürüst kulları olmaz değil ise de herhangi bir ihtiyaçtan dolayı dost edindiği hiçbir veli de yoktur. Alçaklıktan uzak bizzat aziz ve kuvvetlidir. "Kuvvet ve kudret tamamıyla Allah'ındır." (Fatır, 35/10) Ve onu tekbir ile yücelt de yücelt. Zatında da yücelt, sıfatında da yücelt; yaptıklarında da yücelt, isimlerinde de yücelt. "Allah, en büyüktür, Allah en büyüktür, Allah'tan başka hiç bir ilâh yoktur, Allah en büyüktür, Allah en büyüktür. Hamd yalnız Allah'a mahsustur." Rivayet ediliyor ki, Abdulmuttalib çocuklarından konuşmaya başlayan her oğlan çocuğa Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v) bu âyetini belletirdi. Ve buna "yücelik ve ululuk âyeti" ismini vermişti. Tesbih ve İsrâ (gece yolculuğa çıkartma) ile başlayan bu sûrenin bu de hamd ve tekbir emirleriyle bitmesi ne kadar güzel, ne kadar beliğdir. Bu hamd ve tekbir emrinin "Gerçekten Rabbinin sana lütfu çok büyüktür" (İsrâ, 17/87) nimetine şüphesiz özel bir bağlantısı vardır. İmam Ahmed b. Hanbel, Tirmizî, Nesaî ve diğerleri Hz. Aişe (r.a) den rivayet etmişlerdir ki, Resul-i Ekrem (s.a.v) bu sûre ile Zümer Sûresi'ni her gece okurdu. Sahih-i Buharî'de İbnü Mesud'dan rivayet olunduğu üzere yüce Peygamber (s.a.v) bu sûre ile bundan sonra gelen Kehf, Meryem, Tâhâ, Enbiya Sûreleri hakkında buyurmuştur ki: "Bunlar ilk değerli sûrelerdendir, yani Mekke'de inen sûrelerdendir ve bunlar, benim eski servetimdendir." Yani Hz. Muhammed'e ait şan ve makama özel ilişkileri olan, eskiden beri ezberlediğim sûrelerden, bana ait virdlerimdendir. İşte "Rabbin seni Makam-ı Mahmud'a ulaştıracaktır." (17/79) müjdesini veren İsrâ Sûresi'nden "Ey Muhammed! Biz seni ancak âlemlere rahmet olarak gönderdik." (Enbiyâ, 21/107) ululamasını veren Enbiya Sûresi'ne kadar bu beş sûrenin tertibi de bu temel üzeredir. Bakınız hamd ve tekbir emri ile biten İsrâ Sûresi'nden sonra Kehf Sûresi'nin hamd ile başlaması ne ahenklidir! Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *106- Onu bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuman için (bölüm bölüm) ayırdık ve onu safha safha bir indirme ile indirdik.(119) 107- De ki: "İster ona inanın, ister inanmayın; O, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere okunduğu zaman,(120) çenelerinin üstüne kapanarak secde ederler." 108- Ve derler ki: "Rabbimiz yücedir, Rabbimizin va'di gerçekten gerçekleşmiş bulunuyor." 109- Çeneleri üstüne kapanıp ağlıyorlar ve (Kur'an) onların huşû (saygı dolu korku) larını(121) arttırıyor.(122) 110- De ki: " 'Allah', diye çağırın, 'Rahman' diye çağırın, ne ile çağırırsanız; sonunda en güzel isimler O'nundur."(123) Namazında sesini çok yükseltme, onda çok da kısma, bu ikisi arasında (orta) bir yol benimse.(124) 111- Ve deki: "Övgü (hamd) , çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan ve düşkünlükten dolayı yardımcıya da (ihtiyacı) bulunmayan Allah'adır." Ve O'nu tekbir edebildikçe tekbir et. AÇIKLAMA 119. Bu, şu itiraza verilen cevaptır: "Allah neden vahyini bir bütün olarak indirmedi? Neden onu parça parça gönderiyor. Allah'ın, neyi göndereceğine karar vermesi için bir süre düşünmesi mi lazım?" Bu tür sorulara Nahl Suresi 101-102. ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili 104-106. açıklama notlarında cevap verildiği için burada tekrar ele almaya gerek yok. 120. Burada ilâhi kitapları çok iyi bilen ve onların lafız ve mânâlarından hüküm çıkarabilen Ehl-i Kitap alimleri kastedilmektedir. 121. Yani, "Onlar Kur'an'ı dinledikleri zaman, hemen onun daha önceki peygamberlerin kitaplarında müjdelenen peygamber olduğumu anlarlar." 122. Kitap Ehlinden salih olanların durumu Kur'an'da bir çok yerde anılmıştır. Örneğin Âl-i İmran: 113-115, 199, Maide: 82-85 123. Bu, kafirlerin diğer bir itirazına verilen cevaptır. Onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Biz yaratıcıya "Allah" dendiğini duyduk, fakat "Rahman" ismini nerden buldun?" Bunun nedeni onların "Rahman" ismini Allah için kullanmamaları ve bu ismi sevmemeleriydi. 124. Bu emir Mekke'de verilmişti. İbn Abbas, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlerin namaz kıldıklarında yüksek sesle Kur'an okuduklarını rivayet etmiştir. Bunun üzerine kafirler de bağırıyorlar ve onlara sövüyorlardı. Bu nedenle onlara ne kafirleri baştan çıkaracak denli yüksek sesle, ne de diğer müminlerin duyamayacağı kadar alçak sesle okumamaları emredilmiştir. Bu emir, Medine'de şartlar değişince uygulanmamaya başlandı. Fakat müminler herhangi bir yerde veya zamanda aynı şartlarla karşılaşırlarsa aynı emre uymalıdırlar. 125. Bu cümlede gizli bir alay vardır. Müşrikler, Allah'ın, mülkünü idare etmeleri için yardımcılar ve temsilciler tayin ettiğine inanıyorlardı. Bu O'nun mülkünü idarede güçsüz ve yardıma muhtaç olduğu anlamına geliyordu; yani O'nun ilâhlıkta kendisine destek olacak yardımcılara ihtiyacı vardı. Bu cümle onların bu yanlış iddialarını reddeder. "O'nun ilâhlığının çeşitli yerlerine tayin edeceği veya mülkünün çeşitli bölgelerine yöneticiler yapacağı ilâhlara ve azizlere ihtiyacı yoktur." İSRA SURESİNİN SONU Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *111. Ve de ki: "Bütün övgüler, döl edinmeyen, (133) egemenliğinde ortağı bulunmayan, güçsüzlükten, düşkünlükten ötürü herhangi bir yardıma-yardımcıya gereksinme duymayan (134) Allah'a yakışır". İşte, O'nu böyle yücelterek an. 133 - Lafzen, "Kendi için bir oğul edinmemiş olan" -yani, kendi varlığının uzantısı olarak bir çocuk edinmek gibi eksiklik, yetersizlik ifade eden niteliklerden mutlak surette uzaktır. Ayette geçen ifade, sadece, Hz. İsa'nın "Allah'ın oğlu" olduğu yolundaki Hristiyan öğretisini çürütmekle kalmayıp bunu da aşarak, "oğul", "çocuk", "döl" gibi kavramlarla Allah arasında bağlantı kurmanın mantıken imkansızlığını ortaya koyduğu için, ibarenin geniş zaman kipiyle ve veled sözcüğünün, hem erkek, hem de kız çocuğunu ifade eden birincil anlamıyla yani, "döl" sözcüğüyle aktarılması, kanaatimizce daha yerinde olacaktır. 134 - Lafzen, "herhangi bir güçüzlükten da "düşkünlük"ten ötürü bir koruyucuya "bir yardımcıya" ihtiyacı olmayan". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *111. Ve de ki: Hamd o Allah Teâlâ'ya mahsustur ki, bir çocuk edinmedi ve onun için mülkte bir ortak da yoktur ve onun için acizlikten ötürü bir dosta -ihtiyaç- da yokturve o'na tam bir hürmetle hürmette bulun. 111. (Ve) Ey Yüce Resul!. Kerem sahibi yaratıcına hamd ve senada ve kullukta bulunacağın zaman (de ki: Hamd o Allah Teâlâ'ya mahsustur ki) kendisi için haşa (bir çocuk edinmedi) öyle Yahudilerin, Hıristiyanların ve Beni Melih denilen bir kısım müşrik kabilelerin iddiaları bâtıldır. Hiç kimse, Cenab-ı Hak'kın çocuğu olamaz. Allah Teâlâ çocuğa ihtiyaçtan uzaktır. Çocuklar, anne-babanın birer parçası demektir, mahiyetleri müşterek bulunmaktadır. Yüce Allah, ise parçalara ayrılmaktan başkalarıyla aynı mahiyette bulunmaktan uzaktır, beridir. Şüphesiz inanıyoruz.. (Ve onun) o kâinatın yaratıcısı (için mülkte) Hanlıkta, kâinatın tamamına hâkimiyette (bir ortak da yoktur.) "seneviyye" topluluğunun iddiaları gibi tanrıhkta çokluk olamaz. 0 takdirde kâinattaki yaratıcılıkları, hâkimiyetleri sınırlı, kendileri sonsuz kudretten mahrum bulunmuş olurlar. Böyle bir hâl ise, Hanlığın şanına asla lâyık olamaz. (Ve onun için) o ortak ve benzerden uzak olan Allah Teâlâ için (acizlikten ötürü bir dost da yoktur) kendisine hâşâ bir noksanlık bir acizlik yönelemez ki, onu defetmek için kendisine yardım edecek bir kimse düşünülsün. Öyle bir düşünce, Hanlığın şanına, kudret ve büyüklüğüne aykırıdır. (Ve) Resulüm!. Ve ey hakikî mümin olan herhangi bir zat!, (ona) o Yüce Yaratıcıya (tam bir hürmet ile hürmette bulun) onun çocuktan, ortak ve benzerden, başkalarının yardımlarına ihtiyaçtan uzak olduğunu hatırlayarak tam bir hürmetle birlemeye ve yüceltmeye devam et, kulluk vazifeni yerine getirmeye çalış.. İşte İslâm dini, bütün insanlığa böyle yüce bir vazife, bir dinî terbiye öğretmekte ve telkin etmektedir. Artık biz böyle mukaddes bir dine böyle bizleri irşat eden ve aydınlatan bir hikmetli Kur'ana kavuşmuş olmamızdan dolayı kulluk secdesine kapanır, mukaddes yaratıcımızı birler ve yüceltir ve ona tam bir hürmet ile hamd ve senaya devam ederiz. Başarı Allah'tandır.